Behind The Shattered Mask
by Infinite-T
Summary: After an accident,Robin is left with no memory.Now he faces reliving events he never wanted to recall again.The Teen Titans discover a new side of there leader,as Robin finally opens up and invites them into his shady past.RobxStar...Pls R&R.Ch.2is up!
1. revelation I

Behind The Shattered Mask a fan fiction by Infinit-T

A burst of light crashed through the darken sky of Jump City. The only thing that could be heard in the empty streets was the pounding of thunder through the night. The rain collided hard into the city. It was not a good night to take a walk, commit a crime, or play hero. No one was out to play. As another burst of lightning struck, a figure was illuminated crouched amoung the edge of the 'T' Tower. Robin. The only person who would commit themself to the storm in order to find the ones who would do wrong. Unfortunatly no one was out on such a harsh night, but Robin would not give in so easily. He kept himself focused, watching, searching for anything out of order, despite the distractions the storm provided. As the other Titans slept a peaceful sleep, Robin remained in the cold, drenched and dripping from the rain, alone.

_Earlier that night..._

"I win! take that you half brain load of crum." Beast Boy exclaimed to the wide screen jumping up and down with pride. He finally beat the game he had worked on for so long. Normally he would not play for such a long period of time, but it was bad weather out so he had nothing else to do anyway.

Cyborg, with a moking smirk patted Beast Boy on the back and said "Hey great! you did quite well considering I already beat the game five times" Beast Boy returned with a pityful remark " well you were on longer and.. and my thumbs were hurting from making tofu pudding all day...and I...I couldn't stay focused with your constant, not to mention pointless, gabbering" Cyborg's smile turned to a mean growl. "Hey!... It's not my fault I'm too good for the game and your only half rated" Beast Boy replied, "That's It! you wanna prove yourself worthy , mister 'I'm so great', then lets play one on one". Beast Boy punched in 2 player and tossed Cyborg the remaining controller.

"Friend's please. Do not fight on a blogwoth night." Starfire said with bright eyes, trying to intervene.The other two titans just stared at her in utter confusion. "Um...Star what is a blogwoth night?" asked a curious Beast Boy. Starfire sighed, "On my planet, It is when the sky is ripped by the unseen light followed by the roaring of a hidden malothel." Beast boy, still usure asked "And what is a malo..." "I believe Starfire is trying to say stop bickering while there is a bad storm going on outside" Raven interupted, obviously irratated. Starfire looked over to Raven and smiled "exactly". Before returning to the game,Cyborg and Beast boy gave eachother a glance. "Sorry Star, but it is game on and BB is goin down, hard".

Seeing as how her efforts went unnoticed, Starfire plopped down into her chair again and watched as the two boys hassled the buttons on the controllers. She looked on toward the kitchen to see Raven sitting at the counter, rolling her eyes back to her book. Starfire's gaze then fell upon the storm roaring outside. She thought about Robin, out there all alone. 'How can he push himself to stay out? well it is obvious that he is that dedicated to the titans and the many people in need. But for some reason it seems as though there is more to it. Maybe he feels the need to prove himself. but to whom. Or maybe he feels the need to isolate himself. but from what. He is such a mystery. The group as well as I, don't know much about his past before the Teen Titans started. Then again Robin was never an open type of person. I just wish he would talk to me. Are we not friends.'

Lightning struck again with so much intensity the thunder made a loud rumble and shook Starfire from her thoughts. Everyone jumped to the sound as the lights suddenly flickered out.

"What is happening...are we under attack?" Her hands both glowed green, bringing light to the dark corners of the room. She turned to see Cyborg already scanning the tower.

"Sorry Star, not today.The power's just out, nothin I can't fix." Cyborg looked up to give her a reasuring nod. "It will probably be best to wait until morning. It's late and I know I am tired. No use trying to reach the power box in the dark." Raven added as she walked on toward the hall. Cyborg and Starfire glanced over to eachother in agreement.

"NO!" came a yelpping Beast boy from the couch. "I could have beaten that over grown..."

"Ya, in your dreams man." Before Beast boy could reply, Starfire decided to try and intervene yet again, "And speaking of dreaming, we should all be heading to our beds in which we shall sleep." The two titans complied and headed toward there rooms. Before they reached the hall where Raven was still waiting, Stafire decided to bring up another point, "Perhaps we shall retrive friend Robin from his duties?"

Almost simutaniously, Robin appeared before them, soaked from head to toe. None of them ever understood how Robin was able to sneak into a room with not one sound, but come to think of it, how was Robin able to do half the amazing talents he possesed and still only be a normal human being, if you could call him normal.

"Don't worry about me. I should stay out and keep watch just in case. You guys go on without me." Robin turnned to take his leave. The other titans watched as he walked. He did not look so good, like he had not gotten sleep in a while. They knew he always stayed up late, but this looked as though he never went to bed. The group looked at eachother knowing they could all see Robin's exhaustion. Cyborg noticed Starfire's eyes become filled with worry.

"But, Robin you need to sleep as well. I do not think anyone is out on a night like this." She tried her best to reason with him, knowing how stuburn he usually is. "ya, dude...you don't look so hot" Beast boy scratched the back of his head, afraid of Robin's reply.

Instead he turnned to look at them, "guy's, really I'm fine." Robin was getting irritated now. 'I just want to be alone can they not understand that'. Raven stepped forward.

"Beast boy and Starfire are right. You need some rest, I can feel you are weary. You can't do everything yourself. If you are that worried, I will take your place and keep watch."

"Please, could everyone just stop worrying so much about me when I say I'm fine!". His voice picked up. He new they were right, He had not gotten much sleep... But It was just so hard when he was filled with so many nightmares. He would not tell them about it though. He was a leader, he had to appear strong and not be an insecure child, crying over a bad dream. They just wouldn't understand anyway.

Everyone just stared at him a little shocked at his sudden outburst. Robin looked into Starfire's worried eye's, and immediatly felt horrible. He really did not want to hurt her like that. Cyborg was clearly getting very angry. What was his problem anyway, they were just suggesting he was obviously tired. "Hey man, don't blow up, Raven, in fact all of us were just making sure you were alright, you know being friends, helping eachother out...talking to one another."

Robin let go of his long breath and sighed. He felt bad about getting all upset when he knew they were just looking out for him. "look, I'm sorry I blew up on you guy's, I didn't mean to. I just need to be alone for a bit and do something. Get my mind off of..." Robin haulted and the titans waited in confusion for him to finish, hopful he would end his sentence with some openess. To there disappointment, however, he quikly changed the subject. "I promise I will head straight for the sack after I'm done." He tried to reasure them with a half smile. They were not convinced, but he did promise so they let it slide.

"Alright, man, just don't stay out to late and over work yourself.I wanna beat a good and strong you in the training room tomorrow." Cyborg attempted to break the ice by joking a little, Even though he knew he always got his butt kicked when going against Robin.

"well, I guess have a goodnight then..heh" Being the cheerful titan he was Beast boy let out a little laugh before leaving to his room. Raven gave a nod goodnight and was followed by Cyborg. Before leaving with the rest, Starfire gave Robin one more look "please have a peaceful rest, friend Robin." She smiled at him and left the main room. That smile could melt him anytime, he loved that smile.

_Present..._

It was 2:00 in the morning and Robin stayed out alone just as he said he would. He didn't mind being alone, it was a good time to gather his thoughts. He also liked being in the rain, it was almost comforting, like it would wash away all his ghosts that haunted him and refresh his soul. As the rain continued to crash down on him he thought about the nightmares. It was getting harder and harder to sleep, the images of his past would creep up on him and fill him with Fear, Regret, Sorrow, and Hate. He would dream about his parents and falling with them, but they would stop, crash to an invisible ground, and he would continue to fall. He would fall forever. Sometimes he could see a hand reaching for him, from the 'Bat' himself but he couldn't reach it and eventually it would turn away from him. He would reach the bottom and collide hard with it, then he would force himself to get up and walk. It was dark and he could not see anything, just black beyond black. But the part he hated the most was when his blood would boil, the hair on the back of his neck would stand and a face in the dark would appear before him. It would start to laugh a menacing laugh, and a sinister eye would look upon him almost entering his very soul as it pulled him closer no matter how hard he tried to fight it. Slade. Even now Slade would hide in the dark corners of his mind and fill him with so much hate.

Just thinking about it angered Robin as his hand started to shake. He stood up and screamed out to nobody in particular, just screamed. A clash of lightning muffled out the sound and he fell to his knees. He breathed in and out trying to catch his breath. " Why does he fill me with so much hate. It consumes me. And why must my dreams constantly remind me of everything I hate. I can't handel it any more." He looked down at his hands, they were grasping the edge of the roof top and still shaking. He decided it was a good time to retire from the roof, but goning to sleep was not an option so he thought about a place where he could go and rid himself of his rage.


	2. revelation II

Disclaimer: I don't ownTeen Titans. Sorry forgot to write it last time.

**

* * *

**

**Behind The Shattered Mask**

**Revelation II**

In the empty halls of the 'T' tower, a pounding noise echoed louder than the thunder crashing outside. The speratic pounding was somtimes followed by the sound of someones voice, yelling into the night. It was Robin. He had left the roof top, enraged, to find a way to rid himself of the built up anger. What he found was the training room where he realeased all his anger over the obsticals. He jumped over bars, swung around poles, leaped into the air, and punched and kicked everything in sight. He thought about his parents and punched the bag, he thought about the life he left, Batman, and why he had to leave then punched again, he thought about Slade, and his many failed efforts to bring him down, and punched with every muscel in is body and all the hate bottled in his mind. His breathing became rapid as he gave it everything he had and kept on hitting the bag with so much strength, his nuckles began to show through his teared gloves. He paid no mind to it and continued punching harder and faster, begining to yell and scream.

Nothing that had happened in his life was fair... nothing. He should have been able to save his mother and father, but instead he just stood there and did nothing, he may as well have falled with them. Had he done somthing he would have never met Bruce Wayne and never discover his secret to become who he is today. He wouldn't ever have to walk in a shadow and become prey to his mentors enimies. He would never have fought with Batman and left his side. He did feel safe with him, though, but he broke his promise to care for Robin when he turned away from him. He most of all wished he never met Slade.

Tears began to trickle from under Robin's mask and mix with the sweat running down his face. He hated it and tried to stop the flow. Finally his body had enough and became weak, his breathing slowed and he wrapped his arms around the bag for support as his legs gave out. He hung on for a while then collapsed to the ground in a heap of despair. As he sat there he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Somthing tickled his fingers reverting him from his thoughts. He gazed down at his hands and watched the blood fall from his torn nuckles. He didn't realy care, the pain made him forget everything else.

He pushed himself off the ground and stood on his own two feet. Looking up at the clock on the far wall, he realized it was now 4:00 in the morning. His rage had now subsided to the back of his mind and he decided it was time to stop. As he walked down the empty hall he noticed how quiet it had become. The storm had passed bringing instead a calm, gental silence. Robin made his way to his room, and when the door slid open, he was welcomed by utter darkness. The small glint of moonlight peeking through a small crack between the blinds, settled upon his desk revealing a mess of cut out newspaper articals.

He removed his gloves and rubbed his soar hands. Slowly changing into nothing but his maroon boxers, he crept into his bed, pushing the covers down to his waist so his upper body was exposed. The white clippings on the wall almost glowed in the dark, giving Robin an eerie feeling. He lay there on his back for a while, remembering Starfire wishing him a peaceful sleep. Thinking about her and her beautiful smile filled him with warmth. He cared for her so much, she didn't even know. If only he could tell her his feelings for her and open up to her. He continued to think of her as he shut his eyes under his mask and gradually fell asleep.

_The next morning..._

Robin shot up, awakened from his sleep, sweating and breathing hard. He dropped his face into his hands and tried to calm himself down. 'It's not real...it's not real...Only a dream. It's all in my head'. Robin took a deep breath, wiped the sweat away from his forehead and swung his legs out, to touch the floor. Sitting up on the edge of his bed, he looked at the time which read 7:00 am, everyone would be up in about an hour, so he decided to take a shower to refresh himself and forget about the night. He walked into the washroom, where he undressed quickly, and peeled off his mask. Looking up into the mirror, Robin stared for a moment at his reflection. He had not looked at it in a while, since he hated seeing the real him, the weak side. His reflection always reminded him of his past, and that he was still an insecure child. Without the coverage his mask brought, he was able to see how worn down he really looked. Annoyed of the sight before him, he looked down upon his torn hands. They were now scabbed with a little bit of dried blood still dripping out. He turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The warm water washed down upon him.

Robin walked into the kitchen after his shower, dressed into his uniform again with his masked placed back over his eyes. He opened the fridge but found he wasn't really hungry as he let it close again and sat at the counter. Soon the rest of the titans would be up going about there usual buisness. Starfire would try to impress everyone with her home planet cooking. Disgusted Cyborg and Beastboy would then fight wheather to make tofu pancakes or bacon and eggs. Raven would sit sipping her herbal tea and rolling her eyes. Robin knew he would try and avoid discussing what shape he was in. He would try and hide his pain and force a smile to his lips.

"Up early again I see" Raven said walking into the kitchen. Robin looked up to see her making her way to the cupboard. She opened it up and retrieved a packege of herbal tea. "Drinking tea again I see". Raven gave him a smile at the comment and continued to boil hot water.

"What's wrong?" she asked her back still turned away from him. Robin furrowed his brows in confusion. How could she possibly know anything is wrong at all.

"what do you mea..." Robin was then cut off by Raven, who had now turnned around.

"You know what I'm talking about, and don't say 'nothing'."

"But how did you..."

"Robin, you know the extent of my 'abilities'...plus it was kind of obvious with your head buried in you hands as I came in. So, whats wrong?"

Robin sighed and began, "I just had a rough night. Nothing I can't handle." Before she could ask him about his night, they were greeted with the sounds of Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over breakfast.

"Dude, I'm telling you, It's all about the tofu waffles."

"Man, nobody wants your gross replacement of total goodness."

The second they entered the kitchen they could see Robin and Raven were in the middle of somthing. Beast Boy decided to be the first to speak. "Hey, ah...did we interupt you guy's." Before answering Robin glanced over at Raven. "No, everything is fine. We were finished anyway." Robin replied. She could tell he didn't want to talk any more so she forgot about it, sure to save it for later. "We were discussing what was worse, Beast boy's tofu or his bad jokes." Robin gave her a thankfull smile while Cyborg let out a loud laugh and watched as Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"So, has anybody seen Star this morning." Robin was very anxious to see her, considering he thought about her all night. Cyborg looked over to

Beast Boy and nudged his arm. "Sure, man, she's in her room still. I think BB said she was buisy with somthing important when he knocked at her door just now." He looked over Robin's tierd body, and shook his head. "Are you feeling alright?" Robin picked himself up, out of his seat, rather weakly, and made his way out the kitchen. He stopped at the exit and looked back to the three concerned titans. "Of coarse. I feel great today. You guy's were right, I just needed some sleep." He left the remaining titans with doubtfilled faces. "Just some sleep! It looks like he did a lot more last night, then sleep!" a worried Beast Boy exclaimed, and the other two nodded. Raven then turned her attention to them. "we're going to have to get to the bottem of this before he hurts himself."

Robin made his way down the long hall towards Starfire's room. They were discussing what to do with him. He just knew it. His little act in the kitchen didn't work. It was getting very difficult to hide things from them, they were becoming so suspicious. He couldn't tell them anything, they couldn't understand, but he was afraid they were loosing trust. He didn't want to look weak, there so called 'fearless' leader. Plus his other half was not him anymore, so what did it matter. He finally reached her door and looked upon it. There was a shooting star in the center with her name written in it. Insted of knocking right away, he put his ear up against the door, but to his dismay there was no sound. He stepped back as the silver knob turned and the door swung open, revealing Starfire in the doorway. The light coming in from her window shone upon her, enhancing her already flawless features. She looked like an angel, and Robin knew right then and there that he had fallen for her. Robin thought he heard his name in some distance.

"Robin, what bring's you here." Robin shook his head quickly and came back to reality.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were awake."

"Why? do you wish to talk to me."

"No no. I uh...came to say good mornig." he rolled his eyes behind his mask, thinking how stupid he must sound. Starfire's smile brightened.

"Well, goodness to your morning as well. I'm glad you came. I wanted to give you somthing." Robin became very curious now. "Please come in." She asked moving back into her room. He hesitantly entered as the door slowly shut behind him. Her room was the complete contrast of his. It was bright and happy reflecting the way she acted. He wondered if his dark room reflected him.

Robin watched as Starfire made her way to her bed where she knelt down pulling out a box from under the bed. The box was a plain metalic box, only it had her planet's writing incripted all over it. He was unsure as to what the writing said, but payed no mind to it as she placed the box on the bed and called him over. He sat down beside her and looked into her beautiful green eyes and to his suprise they were filled with concern.

"I heard you last night." She said as Robin's face became red.

"Starfire...I" She waved her hand, not letting him finish.

"I was scared somone was hurting you so I got up to check on you." He released his gaze from her, embarrassed, and peared down to the floor. "I tried to open the door to comfort you, but it was locked, so I stood outside helplessly. Then, from the other side of the door, I could hear you talking in your sleep." Robin shot his masked eyes back to her, afraid of what she heard. "I could not understand what you were saying." She grabbed his hand and wrapped her own around his. Robin looked down upon there hands touching. She felt so warm. He felt so cold. "Tell me Robin. Trust me. What is haunting you so much that you hide your emotions, isolate yourself, and cry out in your sleep."

Robin pulled back his gloved hand, stood from the bed and turnned. "Please Robin, I only wish to help."

"I'm beyond help." Robin whispered to himself so she could not hear. He turnned again to look at her. "Starfire there are things about my life that nobody knows, and probably will never know because it's complicated, alright. I just have nothing I wish to share." She could tell that he was getting very upset. "We are your friend's Robin, and we want to understand. You have to learn to except that we do care." She opened up the box. As it clicked open, Robin sat back down beside her. He looked in, but only saw what apeared to be somthing wraped in a striking blue cloth.

Starfire picked it up and unraveled the cloth. She held out both her hands in an offering way and it sat in the center waiting to be recieved. Robin finally saw what it was. It was a pure white rock, smoothly in the shape of wings. The wings were beautiful, and when the sun touched them, they gave off a glimmer that reflected the light all over the room. Starfire smiled as he rose from the bed and looked around the room mystified by the many small beams of light reaching random spots in the room. Robin was at a loss for words, "What is this?"

"Periflettere. Back where I come from, there is a crater valley filled with this type of rock. When I was younger, my sister and I would go and explore the valley, and play together there. One day, I slipped and fell down an old shaft. Both my sister and I had not learned how to levitate yet. I was so scared I wouldn't get out and I hated the dark, but something bright filled the dark with light. In a small corner I found this rock which happened to be in the shape of wings. It filled me with hope, it was the first day I flew, not very well, but I was able to free myself from the dark."

Starfire placed the wings in Robins hands. "Whenever I had a bad dream or was afraid to be alone in the dark, I would hold on to this and remember the hope which filled me that day I fell. Now I'm giving it to you."

"Star, I can't accept this. It seems important to you." He tried to hand it back but she pushed it towards him.

"Robin, since you will not tell me your problems I cannot come close to help. I will not ask anymore, if you are so sure you won't tell me, but I still wish to help. This is the only thing I could think of. It helped me when no one was there, so it will help you." She smiled at him again and he accepted the gift. "Thank you, Starfire." He wrapped the wings back into the cloth and placed it back into the metallic box, the beams of light had now gone. He was overwhelmed with his feelings for her and even though he couldn't understand it, he felt had to tell her everything.

He sat down close to her and she knew he was ready to talk. "Star, I became Robin the day I witnessed something terrible. Something I would never forget. Something that changed my life forever."

"I'm afraid I do not understand. Your name is Robin, is it not?"

"Yes, but I was not born with this name, or this identity." He touched his mask. "I was someone entirely different." He put his hand on the edge of his mask ready to take it off.

Just then the lights flashed red and the alarm sounded as Robin stood up. "sounds like trouble. We should check this out with the others." He reached down offering a hand to get up. Starfire, disappointed, allowed him to lift her up and they headed out the room. Before they reached the main room she stopped him. "Robin we will talk later, right?". He stood and looked at her a moment before answering. "I promise."

TBC

* * *

- A -

So that was chapter two. looks like Robin is ready to share a little with his dear star, but fate has something else in store for poor Robin. Chapter Three: Revelation III will be posted soon...depending on how fast I write it. I hope you enjoyed this revelation.

Infinite-T


	3. Author's Note

* * *

Hey evryone, 

Alright, I know it has been so long since I last updated this story and even though there isn't many of you reading it, I feel I'm being completely unfair to not write more. There really is no excuse, flat out, I had some major writers block. But since I'm all about excuses, I'll say that I really truly have been insanely busy. I guarantee that after June, beginning of July (that will be when I get back from my Denmark trip WooHoo!) I will bring you all some extremely wonderful chapters. So get ready to spiral out of control and go with Robin, down a dark path with surprising outcomes! Come check it out soon and don't forget to REVIEW!

Infinite-T

* * *


End file.
